


End of the Shift

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bit of Soundwave fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of the Shift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eerian_sadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/gifts).



Soundwave did not have to online his optics as the pressure on the berth changed.

He had laid upon the side of the berth closest to the egress of the chamber. Ravage was the one settling near his pedes. He had one avian on each side of his helm, namely Laserbeak and Ratbat. Rumble and Frenzy were taking up the entirety of the right side, limbs sprawled in various directions. The rest had opted for sub-space recharge to avoid their 'siblings'.

All was just as it should be, and Soundwave slipped into recharge with ease, knowing the world was correct.


End file.
